


Court of Thieves

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Knight Bucky, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Thief Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky is a knight of the realm, but he needs help from an unlikely source.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WinterIron Week





	Court of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> For Winteriron Week Day 5 : Royalty  
> Also for Tony Stark Bingo S4: Royalty  
> Creator #4006  
> Also Steve/Tony/Bucky Bingo O1: AU: Historical
> 
> Inspiration and setting for this is from Tamora Pierce's Tortall verse (specifically Song of the Lioness)

Bucky strode into the _Bearded Blacksmith_ like he was going to war.

He wasn’t, or at least he hoped he wasn’t. His armor he’d left behind so as not to draw attention, and his tunic would be of no protection. The sword at his hip and dagger in his boot would be of limited use in a place swarming with potential enemies. There were no friends here, but maybe, if he was lucky, he could find an ally. 

Though it was slim pickings at an inn that was skipping distance from the slums. Few knights would tread here voluntarily, but that worked in Bucky’s favor as well. Better that he wasn’t seen by his fellows. 

His entrance garnered a few glances from the patrons, and Bucky nodded at the ones he knew. The bartender gave him a hard glare, but Happy did that to everyone. Bucky ignored the look and ordered a drink, all while he scanned the rest of the occupants.

“Is Tony free?”

“Boss is busy,” Happy answered shortly as he poured Bucky an ale.

“Too busy to see an old friend?” Bucky asked, voice neutral and polite as he traded his coin for the glass.

“Maybe.”

Bucky met Happy’s glare and refused to back down.

“Barnes, is that you over there?”

Bucky turned and saw Tony waving, beaming at him from a booth. He raised his glass in greeting, and smiled when Tony beckoned him over.

“Hey, sword, sword!” Happy called out as Bucky made his way over to Tony.

“Yes, yes, we all see it, thank you Happy.” Tony’s gaze raked Bucky up and down. “And what a fine sword it is. A perfect match for such a fine swordsman.”

“I’ve learned a few things.” Bucky’s lips twitched with amusement, and he kept his hands clear of the blade.

Tony’s booth was also occupied by Pepper and Rhodes, both of whom Bucky had met before. They were Tony’s left and right hands in his Court, and it had been Pepper who had finally hit Bucky upside the head with the knowledge that Tony wasn’t another common thief. She sat next to Tony, on the outer edge of the seat to block him from any sideswiping attempt. Rhodes was across from them, taking up the whole bench, until Tony gave him a nod.

Rhodes slid in just enough to give Bucky space to sit, and Bucky sat.

It was the invitation he’d hoped for, an audience with the King of Thieves.

“I’d hoped you’d pick up a few tricks, with all that squiring about.” Tony’s smile was delighted. “And now look at you, a full knight!”

Bucky ducked his head. The appointment was so new, it didn’t seem real yet. “With no little thanks to you.”

Bucky may be nobility, as all those who trained to be knights were, but his family had barely scraped together the entrance fee for Bucky to become a page. They hadn’t been able to afford the gear and weapons that came with training, but Bucky had been determined. Knighthood had been his dream, and he’d do whatever it took.

He’d ended up in an underground fighting ring, where he could pretend he was getting in additional training while trying to earn coin. That’s where Tony had found him, though Bucky hadn’t known then it was the King of Thieves who’d picked him out and decided Bucky needed to learn how to _win_. Fighting dirty wasn’t taught by Bucky’s instructors, but Tony helped him out and then sponsored him into the higher payout rings. Thanks to Tony, Bucky won enough to afford his noble training.

“I won plenty of coin off of you,” Tony dismissed. “Though now you’re onto bigger and better things! And how kind of you to stop by and say hello, show off your fancy sword.” Tony winked.

“I came for a bit more than that,” Bucky admitted.

Tony didn’t look surprised, but his face was guarded. “Oh?”

Bucky bit his lip and glanced around the inn for anyone paying too much attention.

“Pepper?” Tony prompted.

“No ears here but ours.”

Tony gestured for Bucky to speak.

“I need your help. It’s for the King.”

“King Rogers, I presume,” Tony said as he picked up his glass and swirled the drink. “Never could get you to call me king, could I?”

“I was never a part of your court.”

“A fact I rue every day.”

Bucky smiled at the old argument, but then it slid from his face. “You’re the only one I can trust, Tony.”

Tony leaned forward, and his gaze went serious and intense. “Dangerous words when you’re surrounded by thieves. What’s the favor?”

Bucky forced the words off his tongue, the first he’d dared to speak them. The threat was too close, too personal. He hadn’t even mentioned this to his best friend, his fellow knight. His prince. Steve. 

Steve, who trusted Alexander Pierce, just like Steve’s entire family did. 

“I think there’s a threat to the lives of the royal family.” 


End file.
